Not what you think
by Cannibalistic Brat
Summary: "Mon dieu, I saw it! It ran over there, get it quick!" This is your sucky summary :D No couples, Human and country names used and Alfred giving a bad escuse as to why his little 'pet' is running around. Aha...yea.


Everyone was already in their seats, waiting for the one who was hosting the conference this time around; the only one that wasn't there.

"Does anybody know where that bloody git America is?"

"He said he had something to do before he came." An invisible voice spoke from within the room as a door creaked slightly. No one paid attention to either.

"Ve~! What if something happened to him!"

"Nothing has happened to him Italy." It had only been five minutes since the meeting was supposed to begin. Even if it was annoying that the nation hadn't been on time to host his own meeting, it didn't mean something had happened to him.

At that moment Arthur jumped a bit when he felt something against his leg. He immediately turned to Francis who was sitting in the chair next to him and was acting as if he had done nothing. Like hell he hadn't.

"Keep your bloody hands to yourself Francis." He hissed as said person looked at him in confusion.

What had he done to deserve such treatment? "But Arthur, I did no such thing." He looked to the other, hands raised and replied calmly. He really hadn't, even though now that the other had mentioned it, it sounded like a delightful thought. He smiled at the thought.

"Sure you didn't, I was just imagining it." Arthur scoffed sarcastically.

"You Imagine those fairies of yours , oui?"

"They aren't imaginary yo-"

"Germany Germany, I saw something!" Italy yelled as he pulled his feet up onto his chair. The sudden outburst brought the two bickering blonds attentions to him as well.

"What?"

"I saw something! Under the table, ve~!" Italy said again. "It was like a rat!"

Francis attention was fully grabbed as the other went on. His eyes widened. "Non! Not some vile pest, somebody get it out quick." Francis pulled his feet from the floor, onto his seat as well. Those putrid things were the way the plague got around back then.

How in the world would there be a rat in here Arthur mused. He and Ludwig both set to look for the rat, the rat they didn't even now was for real or not, underneath the table.

"There's nothing under here Italy." Ludwig told the other. Italy had a very creative mind, he could very well just be imagining things.

"He's right. There's nothing here, Italy." At that moment something furry ran off to the side, into the corner of the room.

"Mon dieu, I saw it! It ran over there!" Francis threw out a pointed finger towards the corner which he saw it run into. "Get it get it now!"

As Francis nearly took to the table and Italy clung to Germany, Ivan stood from his chair. He walked over to the corner and grabbed the small creature.

"Oh. It looks like a one of those …those weasels, da?" Russia held onto the creature not knowing why it would be here in the conference building. He had a feeling that it had something to do with America though. And of course.

"You found bandit!" America had flung open the door and walked over to grab the darling creature from the Russian's hands. He gave the other a smile while doing so only to receive a bit of a creepy one in return.

"Why in the world Alfred, would you bring a damnable weasel into the conference building? Why?"

"Oh Iggy. It's not a weasel, it's a ferret! They're like the most awesome little bandits ever! This one time he took my keys and I couldn't fin-"

"Who bloody cares wha-… never mind. But why? Why is it here, Alfred?" Arthur asked.

"I thought it was obvious." Now that he thought about it, maybe he shouldn't have asked. Everyone just looked to Alfred and the ferret that was now trying to stuff itself within the pocket of said blonds bomber coat.

"…He was lonely. I couldn't leave him at home." At that point everyone face palmed but Italy who had just let go of Germany and Russia who seemed to be thoroughly amused by the Americans antics.

"….And these things can be really boring sometimes." That earned the American a near book upside the head from an angry England.

* * *

Something small. Because I've been putting off a lot of writing lately…yea. So I'm just going to put this here...(It sucks, I know, lol.)

We have ferrets again! And, if by any chance you don't know what ferrets are, go search 'em. They indeed look like little weasels and are awesome! I'd like to think Alfred could totally have a pet ferret.

I'm working on other one shots right now, I just need to put an end to most of them. And I may have just started the_ next _chapter to that pruAme fic... Uh. I'll try to work harder!

Disclaimer- I disclaim :D! Only own the plot.


End file.
